Blitzwinger
Max Pavlinov (born on ) known as Blitzwinger is a gaming YouTuber. He plays many games such as Minecraft, Lego marvel, Disney Infinity, Skylanders, Sonic, Mario, Plants vs. Zombies, and various other games. He often adds Blitz to the beginning of his titles or series. The meaning of his name comes from the Decepticon Blitzwing which is a triple changer. The Decepticon's motto is 'Destroy first, think later' he does this in his LEGO games. Blitzwinger also has 2 over channel's called BlitzToys in which he unboxes toys and does reviews and FanboyPotion in which he plays games for more mature audience and though all 3 channels keeps a child friendly commentary. He is also known for saying Awesome Sauce and Fan-Flippin'-tastic! Minecraft Blitzwinger started Minecraft later than other YouTubers. True to his tradition, he called his survival series Blitzcraft. Right now he has over 50 videos or even more. He also has a creative series where he builds a village called Blitzvillage. In Blitzvillage, he lets the subscribers really interact with the series. When he is done with a project, he asks his subscribers, or Blitzarmy, what they want him to build next. You can also submit your creations on his twitter page and he will feature them in his videos But he stopped doing build requests and started making very weird things and by episode 64 it stopped but came back for season 2 (Which has also stopped). Blitzwinger has also done multiplayer with other YouTubers named NereusGod, athixgaming, bashurverse, legendofkayllum, frizzlenpop and UnlimitedMagic.UnlimitedMagic and blitzwinger have 6 seasons of a series called Yolocraft. Yolocraft is Minecraft is set to hardcore and they try to survive. If one of them dies, the season is over and they have to start a new one also, every once and a while they cheat the system, the fifth season is modded. The Seventh Season of Yolocraft is coming in 2017. Blitzwinger, bashurverse and UnlimitedMagic also do other multiplayer adventure maps and minigames like 1 in the quiver, bridges PvP and other stuff like that And every once in a while NereusGod or Athix joins them. Blitzvillage has made a return this year (2017) which includes 30 episodes with UnlimitedMagic. Season 2 for Blitzvillage will also be following after the seventh season of Yolocraft is released! LEGO Video-games Blitzwinger is also prominent for playing LEGO Video-games. Below is a list of all LEGO games he has played: Lego Games (He has played): # LEGO Batman # LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes # LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham # The LEGO Movie Video Game # LEGO Marvel Superheroes # LEGO City Undercover # LEGO The Hobbit # LEGO Star Wars 3: The Clone Wars # LEGO Lord of the Rings # LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin # LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids # LEGO Worlds # LEGO Indiana Jones # LEGO Jurassic World # LEGO Dimensions # LEGO Minifigures Online # LEGO Marvel's Avengers # LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens # LEGO City Undercover 2017 # LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean # LEGO Ninjago the Movie Videogame # LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 LEGO Dimensions As of April 9, 2015, Blitzwinger created a BlitzNews video about the game’s first trailer, officially starting the series. He named the series after it’s original title, LEGO Dimensions. Air Dates: The air dates for this series are mainly scattered. He mostly plays it when something new is released or when he plays the subseries, LEGO Dimensions - LBA (LEGO Brick Adventures). Total Episode(s): Since he started in April 9, 2015, he has still played it till this day and his latest video was made December 30, 2016. The total number videos in this series is at least 277+. Subseries: LBA (abbreviation for LEGO Brick Adventures) is about him exploring the open hub worlds in the game and collecting all items. PIXELMON As of October 3, 2016, Blitzwinger has started a new, ongoing series named PIXELMON. The series is based off of Pokémon and Minecraft put together into a Minecraft Mod. Air Dates: At the end of Episode 1, he told his viewers he would do a survival episode every Monday, and the other day would be a creative episode. Total Episode(s): As of right now, he has uploaded two episodes and is planning on adding more. Fornite Just like many other Youtubers, Blitzwinger has made many livestreams on Fornite and has played together with UnlimitedMagic as well. Other Games He is also known for playing the Batman: Arkham series, a series of action-adventure games based off of the DC Superhero Batman. He also has a series called iTry which is where he tries different apps on the Apple App Store. Blitzwinger also had a mini series called the BlitzStrikers in which he plays seasons mode in Rocket League and tries to become victorious and when he does he will certainly feel glorious. He also plays many Ben 10 games. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views